Ashen Grey
by Prince Yarar
Summary: An auspistice is a "facilitator" of some sort between two others, mediating interactions between them and keeping their relationship functional. Somehow, Jamie became one. Cross Posted from AO3


He wasn't sure how this all started really. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, that he was simply there at the wrong place and the wrong time (for everyone else, it was the right timing). But then again, maybe it was a coincidence orchestrated by Fate. Maybe it was predestined to be the moment he went up against Fear. But right now he had no time to muse nor being dramatic about it. Right now he has two angry spirits that needed to be pacified.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jamie jogged his way toward Pitch and Jack, not really excited to stand between two forces of nature. "I thought we agree not to kill each other here?" The winter spirit immediately halt his attacks the moment Jamie stood as a shield for Pitch.

The weary, beaten down dark spirit snarled at the brunet. "I do not need your help you insufferable little brat!"

Jack looked offended for Jamie's behalf. But the mortal knew better that Jack was just trying to find excuses to get angry at Pitch again."Jack, no." He pointed a warning finger at the immortal teen. "And you." Jamie shifted his attention to Pitch. "Should really stop aggravating people. You are not in any condition to actually defend yourself."

Huh, there it was again. The strange feeling inside his chest when he stopped the two of them from maiming one another. Was it a sense of accomplishment? No, not really. It was like a mixture of annoyance and maaaaybe a bit fondness. The last part sometimes freaked him out. It was easy to be fond of Jack, after all, he was Jamie's best friend since he was a kid. But Pitch? Now, where did that come from?

The man was the one who almost killed him when he was a child for petty reason like envy. He really had no redeeming quality in Jamie's eyes. It didn't help that he held no remorse over what he had done (or what he had almost done) and yet Jamie didn't hate him. Not all the time anyway.

However, when he found Pitch weak and defenseless with Jack towering over him with nothing sort of revenge in his eyes… was it pity that made him save his could have been murderer? Or maybe Jamie just didn't like the look that framed Jack's face. Either way he somehow he was roped into this crazy waltz of fight and make up, where he was the balance point of the scale.

"Jamie! Stop defending him! He's a _bad_ guy!" Jack told him for the thousandth times, exasperation was leaking from his words.

"And of course, killing me would make you _such_ a hero." Pitch hissed, from both the venom of his insult and his cracked ribs.

Jamie felt like dealing with two quarreling children. Two quarreling children that just happened to be immortal spirits with the power to bring down a mountain (They probably did at some point, but Jamie didn't want to think about it). Jamie pressed on the bridge of his nose. A habit he picked up from having to break up so many dangerous fights. "Okay. Shut up for a minute and try not to incite any bloodlust by just _glaring_ at each other." Pitch and Jack went quiet. He didn't care that the glares were now directed at him. The silence was enough blessing to make it up.

"I don't see why you always feel the need to play the knight in shining armor. I am no damsel you need to save." Pitch spat. His pride was obviously hurt. As if Jamie cared about that stupid thing.

"For once I have to agree with him." Jack sneered at Pitch.

"Great!" Jamie clasped his hands together. "You are finally on the same page about something. That's an improvement."

The Boogeyman narrowed his eyes. "Was that a snide I hear?"

"No. For once I was being sincere while dealing with you two." Jamie deadpanned. "Look, you can't always try to off each other's head when you meet- Jack, be quiet." He stopped Jack before he could say anything stupid. "And I'm serious about it. You can kill Pitch, maybe. But what would happen after you succeeded? As much as I hate to admit it, we need fear to survive."

"I'm flattered that you think that way." Pitch drawled.

"Damn straight you should be." Jamie gave a nasty glance to him.

"So, you just gonna let him do whatever he want? Is that it?" Jack looked furious.

"If I let him do whatever he want he would already be dead!" Jamie almost yell. "He would keep taunting you and get himself killed! I don't want you to be a murderer, Jack!"

There was a stretched pause hanging in the air only to be snapped by Pitch hoarse laughter. "Oh, you are still a naive brat, aren't you? He's the personification of winter! Of course he had killed, whether he likes it or not."

"But that's the point isn't it? He never likes it." Jamie pointed out as his hands held Jack's own. "You never liked it. And it never was on purpose... But if you kill Pitch, it would be because you want it to be. And that would make you a murderer." What good would a murderer be as a Guardian of Childhood? "So please. Stop. Trying. To kill each other."

That was it for the night. The two stopped fighting, even though they didn't stop glaring at each others. But Jamie knew that tomorrow was a new day, and the cycle would repeat again. They would either stumble and found each others or Pitch would actively seeked Jack out. Jamie was beginning to think that the man was suicidal. He always find it strange that they always fight near Burgess. It was as if they _enjoyed_ having to listen to Jamie's incessant pleas and demands.

If that was true-which he doubted for the sake of his sanity- then they needed to have a little talk.


End file.
